


Da Capo: 15 Minutes

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Da Capo: The Full Score [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Da Capo Universe, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, excessive lovey doveyness, handjobs, interim chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian and Cullen steal 15 minutes alone away from busy schedules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo: 15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place during Chapter 16 of Da Capo: Inopportune Moment (1 of 3). You don't necessarily need to have read that to read this, as it's just unapologetic fluff and smut. That said, you should totally go read it, it's an amazing series.

They didn’t have a lot of time. They never had a lot of time. That said, Dorian knew what to do without a lot of time. Most of his adolescence involved not a lot of time. Besides, that groan was too perfect. “You are too beautiful for this early in the morning,” he practically purred against those gorgeous scarred lips as his hand slithered between their bodies to wrap around them both.

Fifteen minutes wasn’t enough, but it was certainly _something_.

“ _Maker_ ,” Cullen sighed and bucked his hips against Dorian’s hand. He was half hard, but clearly interested, and Dorian smiled as he leaned his chin up for a luxurious kind of kiss as he stroked them. His mind was ticking the seconds over much like the clock, but he hardly minded.

He could feel Cullen getting hard against him, in his hand, and Dorian groaned into that kiss. His lips parted and he licked into Cullen’s mouth as his hand started to move and Dorian felt himself shudder when Cullen’s tongue met and tangled with his own. This was how he deserved to be kissed. Cullen kissed him like he was the most important thing in the world, touched him in the same way too, and Dorian loved it. Who didn’t love being treasured in such a way?

The way Cullen approached sex was a little scary to Dorian at times, for how much emotion he put into it, but slowly Dorian found that he appreciated it more and more. Their time together, however short it was, was never _lacking_. It was always passionate. Even now, the way they kissed, it felt like Cullen breathed him in like he _needed_ it. Perhaps he did. Dorian did. Dorian needed _him_. He found he needed him, like this, more than he’d ever really needed a quick fuck in the past.

Warm lips traveled down from his own, soft and surrounded by slightly scratchy stubble, and Dorian squirmed a bit as Cullen dragged kisses along his jaw and to his neck. “Fuck,” he whined, and squeezed his hand around both their cocks. Cullen was hard now, hot and insistent, and if Dorian looked down between them he’d see just how pink and perfect Cullen’s would look. At his ear, Cullen sighed and bucked his hips again before he moved so he was stretched out over Dorian so he could move a bit better.

 _Maker_ , but there wasn’t anything better in the moment than Cullen thrusting shallowly against Dorian’s cock and through his hand. They were both starting to slick as Dorian stroked them both, precum making the glide that much easier, and Dorian closed his eyes as he took in all those sensations at once. His skin felt like it was burning in the best way. Against his throat, Cullen sighed and bit at his pulse, though not hard enough to leave a mark. Cullen wouldn’t, not when they both knew Dorian had to go into work, but that scrape of teeth against his skin made him whine and move his hand with that much more purpose. More. More, more, more, that’s what he wanted.

He opened his eyes just long enough to watch a halo of blond curls fall across Cullen’s face as he ducked his head to kiss at Dorian’s chest. One of the other man’s hands was running along his side, brushing in the space between his ribs, and Dorian shivered. His legs tangled and untangled from Cullen’s so he could wrap them around his waist. That only seemed to spur the bucking of Cullen’s hips on harder as his lips moved lower, and let out a breathy chuckle as he felt hot breath stuttering against his skin.

Cullen’s lips closed around one of Dorian’s nipples, which made him arch upward and throw his head back, and the pleased hum that echoed against Dorian’s chest must have meant he liked the reaction. The man was achingly gentle when it counted, but quickly learned what buttons to press. Teeth nipped at the perked nub between Cullen’s lips and Dorian gasped. Their hips met as Dorian’s bucked to rub their cocks together that much more. Maker help him, but he _ached_. All he wanted was for Cullen to swat his hand away and bury himself inside him. Dorian could feel himself, felt his whole body, clench for the thought and he whimpered for another gentle bite against his nipple.

“Don’t stop,” Dorian panted, hand working over them quickly and shakily. He was close now, egged on by that feeling humming in him and how Cullen’s hand joined his mouth to pinch on the nipple his mouth wasn’t currently teasing. “Cullen, please,” he whined as he turned his head and pressed his cheek against the pillow.

Cullen’s hips were bucking in time with Dorian’s hand, and though his mouth was otherwise occupied Dorian could hear the soft “ah, ah,” in time with those thrusts. It built the heat between them, made sweat start to slick their chests against each other, and softened the air in the room so it felt like it wound only around them. There was no one else in the world. Fifteen minutes, fifteen hours, fifteen days: it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that heat and the low coil of pressure that was building between them.

Those lips moved away from Dorian’s nipple and back up to his neck where Cullen buried his face in and just fucked into Dorian’s hand against his cock. He was whimpering, just like Dorian was, and that was his undoing. It was so…needful, sweet, and Dorian arched up into Cullen as he came. His hand stuttered between them as his spend coated his hand and stomach, and Dorian turned to bury his face in against Cullen’s hair, “Fuck,” he breathed, “Cullen, _Maker_!”

A strained sound bubbled up from Cullen’s throat and he dug one hand into Dorian’s hip as his cock thrust into Dorian’s completely slick hand, “Dorian, D-Dorian,” he chanted against the hollow of the Tevinter’s neck, “I can’t, I can’t-” he begged softly and pulled Dorian’s hips flush against his own as he came and added a layer of his own spend across Dorian’s stomach and chest.

That was what he’d needed. He needed to feel Cullen come so sweetly for him, _with him_ , and Dorian shivered for the wave of pleasure that rolled through him. It wasn’t the same as an orgasm, but something…something his body and mind and soul desperately needed. Granted it wasn’t the same as it was when they had unlimited time, but for the moment fifteen minutes was just as good as a whole night. He’d needed that heat and slow and caring feeling between them. Dorian had needed that _connection_.

There was a pause, a few breaths, and Dorian felt Cullen lift his head. Suddenly he had a face full of amber eyes and blushing cheeks and they were both smiling and pressing sweet kisses against each other. The gentle laughter, the kind that only came from the post-orgams rush of endorphins, came then. Then they just kissed and kept kissing. It was like they couldn’t stop the soft pecks and slightly deeper kisses between their laughter. Maker help him, but Dorian couldn’t have asked for a better way to start the morning.

Fifteen minutes hadn’t been long, but it had been _enough_.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Da Capo belongs to myself @sallyamongpoison (I play Dorian!) and @mistysinkat (she plays Cullen!) and you can find us on tumblr at the same names! Come say hello!


End file.
